making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Briana B. (S13 Rookie)
Biography Season 12 (12.1) * 27 years old from Tennessee. Grew up in a military family, and moved around every 10 months, but kind of settled in Houston, Texas. And if you’re a Texas girl, you know about the DCC. Every since high school, she’s wanted to become a DCC. After graduation, she got a job and moved to Nashville the same weekend as the Titans cheerleaders’ auditions. Just finished her third season as a Titans cheerleader. Got to dance on the NFL sidelines – truly a whirlwind experience. her talking with her cheerleader friend, friend says she knows Briana’s probably a little bit nervous about it, but that she’s prepared for it. Walking away from a team she could to be on to something that’s not a sure thing – that fear is there that she could be watching this season from my couch, and not the sidelines, which are the best seats in the house. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 15 (T17 most) Season 12 (12.1) * DCC is just truly the epitome of NFL cheerleading. * Biography * This audition is a lot different from the Titans audition. Just the caliber of women here. You see why the DCC is the standard of the NFL. * If my number’s not on the board today, then I’m out of the NFL. * I’m going to text my parents and tell my family and tell them I made it. (12.2) * Today is such a big day. After today’s cut, that’s finals, and you’re mixed in with the vets. So, being able to make it through today would be such a huge accomplishment. * I’ve seen it so many times on TV, but to be in there actually kind of took my breath away. * The kick-line is something that I didn’t do a lot at the Titans. We only did it for Christmas games. The last time I really kicked like that was probably high school which was like 10 years ago. * The kick-line is so exhausting. Just trying to get yourself to breathe through it, while thinking about everything else, like pointing your toes and sucking your tummy in. It takes a whole mountains worth of thoughts to get through kick-line. * name left to call If she doesn’t call my number out, I will be devastated. I know this may be the end of the road. I may not be on the field this season. * I was the last number called. I think I just broke down. I was so excited, but I wanted to cry, so I didn’t know what to do. (12.3) * Walking up and seeing all of the veterans in line. They’re kind of hanging out, so you’re a little intimidated. * audition I am definitely dancing for my life, right now. I am dancing for my NFL life. I am dancing for my new life in Texas. So, it’s definitely going to come down to this two-minute performance. * I moved from Nashville to Texas to pursue this dream, so if Kelli doesn’t call my name tonight, I’ll be devastated. * invited to Training Camp I prepared the best way I knew how and I had fun while doing it. I met some awesome people, so I’ll be back next year. Commentary Season 12 (12.1) * “I gave her a yes, I thought she was really good.” – J, “I gave her a yes as well.” – Charlotte, “I gave her a maybe. I thought she was okay.” – K * Judging “Briana, I thought she was average, but not exceptional. So, if she makes it to tomorrow’s round, I’ll be real anxious to see her do our choreography in a kick-line. She may blow me away, or she may not.” – K (12.2) * Briana wore a nude, sparkly, bedazzled look that was just the right about of sparkle. It wasn’t over the top. It had a neck piece, which was a different look that I wasn’t expecting to see. – Ramos * Her showmanship was just okay, but I think she has potential. – Brenda/ Boring and looks tired while she was dancing. – MR/ She had one of my favorite outfits of the entire audition. – Ramos (12.3) * Pre-finals “You have a great performance quality to you. Cash and prizes. Shot to the front. Nobody wants to see it. Okay, thank you.” – Kitty off positively * kick-line She’s sucking wind. She’s thinking to herself, ‘we didn’t do this in Nashville.’ – K * deliberation “I thought she faded and her kicks were really tight.” – Charlotte, “And in her combinations, she had no stamina.” – J, “Yeah,” “I thought her solo was really good” “Yeah, it was.” “It was good.” “If she can dance, she can dance.” “Uh huh.” – K Office Visits Season X (x.x) * x End of Journey Season 12 (12.3) * Not invited to training camp Other Season 12 (12.2) * Last one shown being invited to finals (12.3) * Solo performance is shown Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee Category:Finalists